Does Flipping the Humanity Switch Really Mean It's Gone?
by Smokinghotvampires
Summary: What happens with Damon after Elena's switch is flipped? A one shot.


Damon walked in the door of the boarding house, took his coat off and headed to the bar for a drink. He was about to take the first sip out of his glass when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. It wasn't surprising that there was additional noise in the house now that Elena had moved in. It was the sound and the direction it came from that caught his attention. He took a few sips from his glass as he bounded the stairs towards his bedroom. As soon as he entered he heard the splashing sound again. Shaking his head he threw back the rest of his drink then placed the glass on the night stand before heading into the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest. With an amused smirk he said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Elena's enhanced vampire hearing allowed her to hear his every move from the moment he entered the house. Wiggling in the tub she flirtatiously replied, "Very much so." She bit her lip wontonly eyeing him up and down. "Care to join me?"

He couldn't help but smile at her blantant attempt at seduction. In some ways she was very much like Katherine except when Katherine had tried to seduce him he wouldn't give her the satisfaction not after the way she had treated him. But with Elena it was different. He knew underneath her motive wasn't simply to toy with him which was actually more dangerous because he it left him precariously on the verge of caving. Obviously she was having some much needed fun now that her humanity switch was turned off. He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't help but flirt back. Damon walked over to the tub and sat on the edge half turning to face her.

Her face lit up excitedly when he eyed her body thru the bubbles. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He'd been putting her off for weeks afraid she'd suddenly change her mind when she became human again.

He swirled his fingers in the water playing with one of the bubbles trying his best to maintain control. He mused, "You know if Stefan comes home I'll never hear the end of it."

Irritated she tossed her head back resting it against the bath pillow. Indignantly she said, "Ugh I'm not his property. It's none of his business. He needs to get over it."

Damon raised his eyebrows tilting his head slightly to the side remembering those very words once said to him. _Harsh_.

Quickly her demeanor changed again as she flashed him a dazzling smile. "So are you going to joing me or what?"

Damon chuckled to himself as he bowed his head. He had to hand it to her she was persistent. He closed his eyes shaking his head in frustation. "Elena you know we can't." He missed her and wanted her more than anything but too many things were wrong at the moment. The sire bond was still in play, her brother had just died and she flipped the switch to her humanity by his order. No, now was definitely not a good time.

Her voice held a touch of irritation to it. "Yes we can Damon. You're the only one holding us back."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her in annoyance. "You think I want things this way? This whole sire bond thing hasn't left me much choice."

With a pout gracing her lips she splashed him getting the back of his shirt wet. "Oh screw the sire bond already." She taunted, "What happened to the Damon Salvatore who used to take what he wanted?"

He grinned splashing the water back at her playfully. He knew exactly what she was doing. Still he couldn't help but tease back. He found her newly uninhibited self adorable. "Someone_ tamed_ him."

She considered this for a second then a devilish smile came over her face. "Then maybe I need to _untame_ him." Before he could respond she grabbed him by the back of the shirt pulling him into the tub.

His feet flew up in the air as his head submerged briefly under the water drenching his hair. As he came up he wiped his hair back from his face and pinched the water from his nose. "Nice. You could've at least let me take my boots off first."

"Hey I gave you a chance to come in willingly but you refused. So you left me no choice. Now if you don't want your boots to get wet then I suggest you take them off." She batted her eyes and flashed him an exaggerated smile.

Damon knew he wasn't going to win this one and truthfully he didn't really want to. He pulled his boots off then slid his legs in the water. Coyly he asked, "Happy?"

"Mmm not quite." She pointed at him flicking her finger. "Take your shirt off."

Looking down at his shirt he undid each button with feigned reluctance. The water splashed about the tub as he removed the shirt. His intense stare captured her eyes when he held his shirt over the side of the tub before releasing it dramatically.

Excited but unshaken she demanded, "Now the pants...off."

"Ooo sassy." He had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying this aggressive side of Elena. Damon placed his hands on the sides of the tub and pushed himself up so his legs straddled Elena's. He unfastened his belt buckle with a flip and teasingly unzipped his jeans. Sliding them down to mid-thigh level he revealed his very firm erection. It turned him on even more when he saw her bite her lower lip and her eyes fill with lust at the sight of him. He sat on the side of the tub to pull his jeans off then he chucked the sopping mess to the floor.

Her hands held onto the sides of the tub while she rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

He sank down into the water causing some of it to spill onto the floor. Damon smiled raising his eyebrows questioningly. "Well?"

"Much better." She pulled his face to hers stifling her giggle with a kiss. Their kisses grew deeper and more tongue filled by the second. As she draped her legs over his he placed his hands on her waist and slid her to him so their intimate parts touched. Their hands frantically roamed each others body with the unleashed passion they'd been suppressing. Both had desperately missed the others touch. Her hands ran thru his hair unabashedly, his ran up and down her back kneading her flesh. When her perky nipples grazed against his chest they made his skin tingle with excitement. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck while the other slid down to caress over her breast. His gasp was stifled by their kisses when her hand found his package and she gently began to stroke. His fingers trailed down her stomach to her sensitive region. The intense feel of his rhythmic motion set her off in no time. Her need for him to be inside her became unbearable so she grabbed his shoulders and pushed herself up on him allowing his full length the penetrate her.

The warmth of the soapy water against their skin enhanced the slickness allowing their bodies to glide easily. Each thrust was intensified by her eagerness. He leaned back against the tub closing his eyes reveling in the feel of her lips trailing down his neck. He felt a familiar stab of pain mixed with pleasure when she indulged herself in the taste of his sweet blood. A sense of euphoria washed over her as she soaked in his every emotion. Blood dripped from her mouth when she released her bite. Elena tilted her head back closing her eyes and allowed the sheer pleasure of the moment to radiate thru her body soaring her to new heights. Her pace increased until the pleasure was more than Damon could take and he released inside her. She moved against him a few more strokes riding out her own orgasm.

His drooping eyelids and the smile on his lips told her he was pleasantly spent. Still feeling a bit amorous Elena ran her finger along his healed wound smearing a drop of blood. She placed her finger inside his mouth and they both let out a wicked moan at the slow erotic motion he used to lick the blood off. Elena was entranced by his beautiful blue eyes while his tongue caressed her finger. Her finger slid out of his mouth but he didn't release his grip. Instead he cupped his other hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. Her hand continued to caress his face when their lips parted and he swore for a moment he saw emotion in her eyes that shouldn't be there._ I must be imagining things._

A naughty smirk spread across her lips once again and she took him by surprise when she unexpectedly bit into her wrist and offered it to him. "Here take some."

They both knew blood sharing was the most intimate bonding between vampires. He didn't want such a special moment to be tainted because her feelings were turned off. Gently Damon said, "Elena no. It's not the right time."

She let out a sigh of frustration. Then without warning she thrust her bleeding wrist to his lips forcing her blood in his mouth. As soon as her essence touched his tongue he found himself unable to resist. His craving for her made him suck even deeper. Her eyelids hooded at the pleasure of his fangs sinking into her flesh. After a moment he pulled away in bewilderment. His eyes returned to normal and his fangs receeded but the confused expression remained. Elena kissed him again softly before repositioning herself with her back leaning against his chest.

Damon tried to choke back his emotions while a seemingly unaffected Elena played with his hand placing his palm against hers muttering something he couldn't quite comprehend. All he could focus on was what he felt when he tasted her blood. He rested his cheek against her temple and closed his eyes. _How can I feel her love when her_ _humanity is turned off_? He wasn't sure but that was exactly what he felt. He opened his eyes and smiled in awe to himself.


End file.
